1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a dispensing device of fluid product with a liquid to pasty consistency contained in a container, said dispensing device dispensing fluid product in the form of a fixed spray.
2. Description of the Related Art
"Fixed spray" is understood to mean a jet of fluid product in sprayed form that is not displaced during actuating of the device. In fact, most of the dispensing devices are actuated by transfer displacement with a button incorporating the nozzle which is acted upon with a finger or an actuating device. The steadiness of the spray is therefore taken by comparison with the container. The fixed spray dispensing devices, which may or may not be a simple pump or with precompression or a measuring valve, can for example find usefulness in the applications connected with pharmacology in which the precision of the jet is important.
Fixed spray dispensing devices are already known from the prior art, for example from documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,198, FR-A-2015035, WO 93/03857 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,628. In these devices of the prior art, the actuating of the button makes a plunger descend into a chamber that is provided in the lower part of a valve device that communicates with a discharge channel. The complexity of this type of dispensing device is due to the steadiness of the spray; the escape of the fluid product outside the chamber being made through a dispensing channel independent of the button, while in the conventional pump in which the spray is not fixed, the discharge of the product outside the chamber is done usually through the hollow actuating rod which is used from discharge channel towards the push button mounted on the upper extremity of the actuating rod. Every structure of this type of device of the prior art is therefore concerned with the fact that the spray is fixed. The button, the exit valve chamber, as well as the discharge and dispensing channel are of a specific design and little known by comparison with a conventional dispensing device not producing a fixed spray. This structural complexity makes the device relatively costly.